Volver Da Flojera
by Victoria M. HorvejkuL
Summary: SongFic  Ella Lo traiciono Tiempo atras, Ahora quiere regresar, Y a el, Volver le da flojera; Mal Summary!


**Volver da Flojera, **

Na..Naruto-Kun, Por favor yo.. me equivoque, quiero regresar!- Grito por Enésima vez la chica enfrente de El Rubio que la miraba serio Y sin expresión, Bufó molesto ante la chica que lo miraba con los Ojos llenos de lagrimas,

Por favor Hinata, Déjate de Dramas, no te avergüences en frente de la gente de esta manera, Lo nuestro termino antes de empezar y fuiste tu quien lo termino, - Le hablo Calmado pero indiferente, Raro en El Uzumaki,

Pero.. Por favor! Dame… Una oportunidad…Solo una,-

Ya te las di, En tres Ocasiones-

_Quien te dijo que yo no se vivir sin ti,_

_que todo se me ha complicado, desde_

_que te fuiste de mí, si supieras que estoy mucho_

_mejor que ayer, tal vez se escuche un poco raro_

_pero sin ti me siento bien._

Yo sé… Naruto-Kun que… Estas peor sin mi…No me mientas que se que es así, - El Uzumaki comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y a lo último suspiro con pereza,

Si supieras Hinata, ¿Quien te dijo que no se vivir sin ti?¿Quien te dijo que todo se complico y todo está peor? Si supieras la verdad Hinata- Rio un poco el Uzumaki,

Me lo dijo Kiba-Kun…-

Y ese que sabe de mi?, te digo la verdad, Estoy Mucho mejor que antes, Me siento mejor, - Contesto el Uzumaki Volviendo a su ánimo anterior

Sé que me extrañas… Y por dentro me amas y quieres que vuelva! –

_Como quieres que extrañe tus celos, tus gritos,_

_tus tantos reclamos y tu mal humor, vergüenza_

_debe darte venir a buscarme, échame la culpa_

_de lo que paso._

¿Que yo te extraño? Buena broma Hinata, a ver dime, Como quieres que extrañe esos Celos que te dan solo por que hable con Tsunade-Oba-chan, cuando hablaba con TenTen o Ino? Sinceramente no extraño tampoco tus gritos cuando iba a visitarte, Que porque llegaba tarde, Que si porque no viniste ayer, Que hacías a esta hora, Y mas que nada tu mal Humor de siempre, Simplemente me canse, de ti –

Pero Naruto! Tu tenias toda la maldita culpa! Porque…-

¡¿Porque que? Seguramente fue mi culpa todo, No te hagas la tonta Hinata, Debería darte Vergüenza todo lo que estás Haciendo aquí, - Hablo el Uzumaki un Poco Alterado ante la reacción de la OjiPerla,

_Como piensas que quiero volver a tu lado,_

_las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas,_

_tal vez tu carácter encaje con otro, no_

_hay que hacernos tontos, volver da flojera,_

Naruto-Kun, Ahí otra verdad?- Grito la chica con el seño Brutamente Fruncido

Claro que hay otra Hinata, Una persona que en verdad amo! Y mucho siempre la ame y ahora abrió su corazón para mi, Además con ese teme con el que te metiste y Me dejaste por el Tal vez encaje tu Carácter posesivo y Bipolar, Pero no ahí que hacernos tontos, AL menos a mi Me da flojera volver contigo, - Bufó el chico pesadamente,

_Y así sin rencores no quiero que vuelvas._

Naruto Kun!-

Mira, Sin rencor, No quiero que vuelvas, - Dijo Naruto tranquilo e indiferente,

_Que pensabas que diario iba llorar por ti_

_te creíste inolvidable, pero ya vez que, no fui así, Como_

_quieres que extrañe tus celos, tus gritos,_

_tus tantos reclamos y tu mal humor, vergüenza_

_debe darte venir a buscarme, échame la culpa_

_de lo que paso._

Timbro su teléfono en su pantalón, Bajo la mirada y Lo tomo en sus manos, Lo levanto a la altura de sus Ojos y Apretó botones, Hinata lo Veía resentida y triste, El comenzó a reír, Por el timbre de este Hinata dedujo que era un Mensaje, Sonreía, Parecía que le gustaba lo que decía, El apretó botones y Lo guardo,

Como veo ya te estás consiguiendo otra, eh?-

Que creías que me iba a quedar Solitario?, Yo no soy tu, - Bufo el OjiAzul, Mientras su mirada se perdía al parque detrás de Hinata,

Naruto… Por favor!, - Gritaba sollozando Hinata, en un Vano intento de convencer al Chico que la miraba con lastima,

Perdón pero, ¡¿Cómo Diablos quieres que vuelva contigo después de todo lo que me hiciste? En serio eres Hipócrita, No extraño nada, Escúchalo NADA! De ti, - Hablo Quedamente,

_Como piensas que quiero volver a tu lado,_

_las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas,_

_tal vez tu carácter encaje con otro, no_

_hay que hacernos tontos, volver da flojera,_

Cuando Hinata iba a soltar un Reclamo, Unas Manos taparon los Ojos del Uzumaki, Ella iba a gritarle a la persona que Osaba Interrumpir su Discusión, para ver como el rubio comenzaba a sonreír, mas y mas, Se quedo callada con sus Palabras nada Agradables en la boca, Quemándole la garganta, Las manos del Rubio tomaron las Blancas palidezcas que tapaban sus Ojos, y se giro, Ante ella vio A La Haruno, Y se dio cuenta que ella era la que había enamorado a Naruto, Sakura Miro a Hinata, sonrió y la saludo como si nada pasara, Siendo Inconsciente de lo que Hablaban Naruto y ella, La Hyuga no contesto solo se le quedo mirando,

Que paso?, - Le pregunto Suavemente a Naruto,

Nada importante, - Bufo él,

Y acerco sus Labios a los de ella, Rosándolos, Pronto las manos del Rubio Tomaron la mandíbula de ella para estrechar mas el beso, Que lejos de verse mal, Era todo ternura, Sakura mantenía sus Ojos cerrados y en sus Labios se dibujaba una Tímida Sonrisa, Tapada por los Labios de él, Hinata solo Miraba, Parecía que esos dos, Se habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí, Se maldecía por dentro, Los enamorados se separaron, Naruto estrecho la mano de Sakura con delicadeza mientras esta tenía un Leve sonrojo, Miro a Hinata por un Momento,

Perdón pero como vez, Ya tengo a Sakura-Chan, No volveré contigo, Pero si aun quieres a tu novio, Reconcíliate con él, - Murmuro, lo que hizo que Hinata se volviera más que preocupada Mirando al Uchiha Menor tras ella, Quien había escuchando todo,

Escuchaste…- Murmuro ella,

Todo, - Bufo él, - Sabes, desde el principio de todo, Lo sabía, Solo que no sabía que eras tan descarada para venir a rogarle a Mi mejor amigo regresar, Sin haber terminado ni siquiera conmigo, -

Sasuke…Kun, - Sollozo acercándose a el,

No mas Sasuke-Kun, esto termino, -

_Y así sin rencores no quiero que vuelvas._

Y Ahí se quedo, Mirando hacia donde se fue,

* * *

><p>Hola! A todos los que estan tras su Monitor, leyendo<p>

esta cosa, que salio de mi retorcida mente y una cancion que me encanta y la dedico a un Chamaco que pues, El y yo terminamos y algo asi ocurrio entre el y yo, Historia 100% Real, Solo que le meti mas drama, para la cancion, Es un Song Fic La cancion

Volver da Flojera- Banda rancho viejo { Ahi por si la quieren escuchar, } Espero les Halla Gustado Mi Shot!

Reviews! Por fas!


End file.
